All-Stars
'' "We're ready to face any challenge! Our motto is "Take Risks, Face Forward!"! We are the All-Stars!" -Striker'' All-Stars The All-Stars are a large, highly competitive Guild where all it's members have at least one power relating to sports. Like the name suggests, All-Stars is a sports related guild. It's members are known for being highly competitive and and are active participants in the Guild Wars. So far they have never been known to back down from a challenge. Or lose one at that. The Guild is truly an All-Star Guild as it specializes in all kinds of missions. The Guild's motto is "Take Risks, Face Forward!" Main Members Striker Specialty: Soccer/Capoeira One of the most carefree leaders, Striker is an athletic, confident young man who is ready to take on whatever is thrown at him. He tends to get ahead of himself which usually leads to a scolding from the more strict and grounded Akisame. His combination of Capoeira and Soccer skills have allowed him to possess a deadly kick earning him the nickname "Devil's Foot". He speaks with a Brazilian accent. Roles: Leader, Main Fighter, Combat Specialist. Akisame Specialty: Jujitsu Strict, disciplined, calm and poised, Akisame truly embraces the way of Jujitsu. Possesing a Warrior's Spirit, Akisama follows a strict code of Honor and will always keep to his word. Despite being Second-in-Command, Akisame is actually a lot more capable compared to Striker and is usually seen scolding or lecturing him, much to Striker's chagrin. Nonetheless, Akisame owes Striker his life and follows him loyally. Akisame is also an accomplished Healer who earns most of the Guild money with his skills as a Chiropractor and Massuse. Roles: Second-in-Command, Secondary Fighter, Main Healer. Prima-Diva and Yuki-Chi Specialty: Gymnastics (All areas) Like her name, Prima considers herself the No.1 Cutie of FFW and is quite a narcissist, taking much pride in her beauty and skills. When not on missions, she is usually occupying her time pampering herself at spas and boutiques or shopping for new outfits. However, this girl is not all talk as she proves herself to be a deadly force with her gymnastic skills, especially with her ribbon skills. She has a white female Usa-Manju named Yuki-Chi as a pet who she pampers non-stop. Roles: Thief, Espionage Specialist, Secondary Fighter and Grifter. Pitch Specialty: Baseball Pitch is a hard-working, dedicated Player who seeks to improve himself all the time. He is the object of Prima's and Val's affections but tends to be a bit oblivious to his surroundings. Despite his scruffy and tough appearance, Pitch is actually quite sensitive and critics himself very harshly making him a bit of a perfectionist. Pitch is an Ace player who can deliver deadly pitches with a baseball and offer killer strikes with his prized metal bat "Cyclone". Roles: Long-Ranged Specialist, Support Fighter. Valley-Belle Specialty: Volleyball Valley-Belle, Val, Belle or VB as she is usually called is the silent member of the team. Her tall physique and expressionless face tend to intimidate people. However, on the inside, Val is a very shy girl who just has trouble expressing herself. She suffers from selective mutism, not being able to talk when in a large group of people, so she comunicates using sign boards. However Val is able to talk when she is with a small group or people she is comfortable with. When she does, Val speaks in a mixed Southern Belle and Valley Girl accent. She and Prima are love rivals but are also best frenemies. Her skill with a Volleyball is top-notch with a strike so powerful that people call it the "Divine Strike". Roles: Mid-Ranged Specialist, Explosion Expert, Assistant Healer. Territory The Guild is situated in the heart of Animetropolis and functions as the city's main Sports Complex. Trivia - All-Stars is the only guild that has players who are both otakus and sports fanatics. -The guild is one of the most active guilds to participate in the Guild Wars and are currently aiming to battle Kurotsubasa. Category:Guilds Category:Affiliations Category:All-Stars